Loves Hatred
by Music Hybrids
Summary: AU What if Lucrezia admitted to Cesare how she felt, but he rejects her? Deciding that she can no longer deal Lucrezia leaves Rome, but everything is not as it seems. Rated T for language and some adult situaitons.
1. Chapter 1

I know that I have stories already in progress, but once I get inspiration I have to move on the idea or else I will lose the story. I love to watch the Borgias (which I DON'T OWN!) and as I was catching up on season 2 I jumped up from my chair and ran to my laptop to type up the idea. I hope you enjoy it!

**Warning**! This has an incest story line. If you don't like it please don't read it.

Loves Hatred

*Prologue* 

There had been many men in her life, but Lucrezia never loved them as much as she loved Cesare. She tried to cover up her feelings by going after different men like Paolo, but no one could take his place. Lucrezia thought that if she told Cesare how she felt then he would feel the same, but his dark captivating eyes were cold and deprived of the warmth she had known. His words still stung her, "How can I love one when there are more beautiful than you?" The sound of shattering could be heard throughout the castle. The pain that she felt after his rejection could only be described as a frost covering her, freezing her heart and soul. Two weeks after her heart broke, Lucrezia decided that the name she protected no long held any love for her.

Lucrezia finished grabbing everything that she could find. Her pack was filled and all the items that she and Giovanni would need were placed on her horse. She entered her room once more, grabbed Giovanni, and left for a world free of the name Borgia and free of the one they called Cesare

_SO what do you think of the idea! Please comment if you want me to continue!_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am so sorry! My computer did something weird and repeated the first chapter. Here is the proper first chapter!

* * *

Loves Hatred

Chapter 1

RPV

Rodrigo watched his eldest son as he stalked down the halls of the Orsini palace. This was not the son that he had seen, from a distance, grow up. After Lucrezia had disappeared Cesare caved into himself and hid away from both the church and his family. This lasted for months until one day he appeared, but changed. A walking statue that sent shivers down his spine. He no longer had the fighting spirit that reminded Rodrigo of himself, or the child like air that he hid underneath the Borgia's avenging angel mask.

Rodrigo looked up at the Cardinals that stood around him, yelling and screaming about the possible attack on Rome. Rodrigo no longer paid attention to the other cardinals except the youngest that sat closest to him. His son stared off into the vastness of the space around him, but his eyes never left the floor. Rodrigo now worried that his son was becoming a living statue that would one day stop breathing and turn to marble. He knew that something had occurred between his son and daughter, but Cesare never spoke of anything and no one could find Lucrezia. His heart ached at the loss of both his son and beloved daughter.

"The possibility that we will have an attack on Rome is unlikely, so now this meeting is adjourned." Rodrigo interrupted the screaming cardinals. They stopped and looked at the Pope wondering why he wasn't panicking, but when they noticed Cardinal Borgia had said nothing they understood that something had occurred so they emptied out after kissing the holy ring. "Except you, Cardinal Borgia."

CPV

"Except you, Cardinal Borgia." Cesare turned to the Holy Father with a questioning look. After the other cardinals had left Cesare took his seat.

"Yes Holy Father?" Cesare asked in a monotone voice. Rodrigo looked at his son with concern. "What ails you our son? You close yourself off from the world, then when you entered back into the world you were the statue that stands before me." Rodrigo asked.

"Nothing ails me Holy Father. Your concern is noted, but it had no presidency. May I go now?"

Rodrigo shook his head but agreed. Cesare kissed the holy ring then exited the hall. He knew exactly what his father was referring too, but he swore that he would never reveal the reasoning behind his cave in. Everyone knew that it had something to do with Lucrezia, but no one knew that it was his fault that she left.

"How can I love one when there are more beautiful than you?" He remembered when he told her that. It filled him with so much pain that he told the only woman he ever truly loved that she wasn't good enough for him. He knew how she felt and it made him so happy to hear this, but he knew that it could never be. She was so innocent and he was covered in the blood of not only hundreds of people but their own brother. So he said those horrible words.

He never expected that it would have this drastic of a reaction. He had hoped that she would just stop talking to him, but he would be able to see her every day, but in the end the pain of seeing him cause her to leave home….to leave him. Cesare just wished that one day she would return to him, but until that time he would remain closed off from the hateful world…

_I know it's short, but I'm having a hard time writing this story right now… I hope to have a streak of genius again here shortly!_


End file.
